


In Cairo

by IreneADonovan



Series: Rare Pairs 2019 [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles-centric, Egypt, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Hotels, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Egyptian billionaire En Sabah Nur takes Charles Xavier to Cairo...





	In Cairo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Mnemo_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Charles is Apocalypse's consort, and very happy to be. Just something with him enjoying the luxury and En Sabah Nur hand feeding him some arab pastries dipped in honey, and Charles licking ESN's fingers and then sex.
> 
>  
> 
> _This diverged a bit from the prompt, but the modern AU was the only version I could get to work. I hope it still satisfies..._

“Welcome to my home, Charles,” En Sabah Nur purred as he caressed the nape of Charles’ neck, let his long fingers twine in Charles’ hair.

Charles leaned into the touch as he continued to stare out the limo's window at the streets of Cairo. The city was crowded, bustling, vibrant, an intriguing mix of the ancient and the modern. “It's amazing,” he said quietly.

“I've been away for far too long,” the Egyptian billionaire admitted. “I have missed it, and I am eager to show you its many delights.”

“I look forward to it,” Charles hesitated a moment before continuing, “though I hope you don't mind if we start tomorrow. The flight was long, and--”

“And you're tired and sore.” En Sabah's fingers rubbed a bit harder.

“Yes.”

“Of course we can wait. I know travelling is hard on your back. I'll order room service, then I can give you a proper massage. Sightseeing can wait until tomorrow.”

Charles smiled, weary but content, and leaned back against En Sabah's hand to enjoy the rest of the ride to the hotel.

The hotel itself was sleek and modern, though with an architectural nod to the city's history. The limo driver pulled up to the main entrance, removed Charles’ wheelchair from the trunk with swift efficiency.

The weather was delightfully mild after months of New York winter, and Charles felt a moment of regret that he really was too tired and achy to go out. He pulled himself into his chair as En Sabah settled the fare, then they went and checked into their suite.

The hotel suite was lavish, the bed inviting. En Sabah rested his hands on Charles’ shoulders, kneading gently as he spoke in Charles’ ear, his voice soft and only lightly accented. “I'll order room service, then I'll work on your back while we wait.”

“I'm not really hungry,” Charles demurred.

“Something lighter, then. Something to nibble on as the evening progresses. There are many of my country's delicacies I wish to introduce you to.”

“All right,” Charles conceded. He wheeled over to the bed and transferred onto it as he listened to En Sabah speaking rapid-fire into the phone.

Then En Sabah climbed across the bed and sat behind Charles. He said nothing, just nibbled Charles’ ear as he began to massage the tight muscles of neck and shoulders.

By the time the food arrived, Charles was little more than a puddle of contented goo. The food smelled really good, well-spiced and exotic. It looked good, too -- skewers of meat and of vegetables, peppers stuffed with rice, an assortment of what looked like desserts.

Charles’ stomach rumbled approval.

En Sabah smiled, picked up the plate of skewers, sat beside Charles and set the plate on the bed. He pulled a chunk of meat from a skewer and held it to Charles’ lips.

Charles took it, chewed, suppressed a moan. Lamb with garlic and rosemary. Next came chunks of eggplant, onion, sweet potato, and peppers. Then more lamb. Charles picked up a skewer, offered a bite of eggplant to En Sabah, who took it, nibbling delicately at Charles’ fingertips, his dark eyes sparking.

They fed each other until the plate was empty.

En Sabah rose, returned the plate to the tray, picked up a small dish and a spoon. “This is Um Ali, one of Egypt's most famous desserts.” He sat beside Charles, lifted a spoonful to his lips.

Charles accepted it, closed his eyes in delight. He tasted coconut and almond and raisins in a sweet, milk-soaked pastry. “Oh, that's delicious,” he said after he swallowed.

En Sabah fed him bite by bite until the dish was empty. He set the dish beside the bed, then his fingers went to the top button of Charles’ dress shirt, unfastening it then pressing a kiss to the bared skin at the base of Charles’ neck. He unbuttoned the next button, then the next, kissing his way down Charles’ chest until he reached the waistband of Charles’ trousers. The last kiss was but a ghosting, right on the edge of of sensation and nothingness.

En Sabah pushed the shirt off Charles’ shoulders. “So beautiful,” he murmured. “And all mine.”

“All yours,” Charles agreed.

En Sabah unbuttoned Charles’ cuffs, then he rose and pulled Charles’ shirttails free of his trousers. “Let me love you,” he said, though it wasn't precisely a request.

Charles nodded.

En Sabah stripped the shirt away, then he shed his own clothes, standing before Charles, all hard muscle and tawny skin, his cock already beginning to stir. “Lie back,” he commanded.

Charles lifted his legs onto the mattress and stretched out, propping his head on one hand to watch his lover.

En Sabah removed his shoes and socks, then his trousers and boxers, handling Charles’ insensate legs with care. “Beautiful,” he pronounced.

Charles blushed.

“You are,” En Sabah insisted. “Even if you don't see it.” He straddled Charles’ knees and began to nip and nibble and suck his way down the column of Charles’ throat and onto his chest. Charles writhed beneath him, gasping and groaning as his nerve endings lit.

He cried out softly as En Sabah's teeth grazed his left nipple. En Sabah chuckled, nipped, sucked, then his fingers closed on Charles’ other nipple, pinching and rolling it in counterpoint. He lavished attention on Charles’ nipples, teasing and tormenting as Charles’ pleasure built to its inevitable peak.

White-hot sensation ripped through him, blanking out his vision for a moment, and he cried out before slumping back, boneless, against the mattress.

En Sabah kissed him then, slow and deep. “Love you,” he said quietly once they came up for air.

“Love you, too,” Charles replied, sleepy and sated.

En Sabah slid off Charles and stretched out beside him. As hr moved, his cock brushed against Charles’ hand, and Charles realized he remained semi-erect. “Let me take care of you,” Charles said.

“Later,” En Sabah said. “There'll be plenty of time later. Rest now.”

“All right,” Charles mumbled as he snuggled into En Sabah's embrace and drifted off.


End file.
